


This Girl in My PoliSci Class

by DruidChild06



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Rated teen for swearing, group chat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidChild06/pseuds/DruidChild06
Summary: Luna adds her loner cousin, Lexa, to her friends' group chat. Turns out everyone is a human disaster.





	This Girl in My PoliSci Class

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a really silly oneshot but I hope you enjoy it!!! It was inspired by the fabulous 'Pubescent Children Led by One Responsible Adult' by Lilbug. Lexa is kinda OOC but hey, it's an AU, right? P.S the 'adult life is already so goddamn weird' quote is from John Mulaney!!
> 
> Group chat nicknames are:  
> Bellamy = big bro  
> Clarke = princess  
> Jasper = future chemist  
> Lexa = raccoon commander  
> Luna = ocean lover  
> Maya = la vie en rose  
> Monty = physical embodiment of the smiley face emoji  
> Murphy = human cockroach  
> Raven = actual genius  
> Octavia = catch these hands

Raccoon commander: hey guys. luna added me bc she thinks I need more friends 

Big bro: nice to meet you, we’re all pretty friendly here :) 

Actual genius: wrong

Actual genius: have you met murphy? 

Actual genius: he’s like. every bad thing about humanity. in a tornado

Ocean lover: lex can handle it. She’s my delinquent cousin

Raccoon commander: hey, we’re not all cut out for building habitats for humanity 

Ocean lover: lex you know full well I’m interning with the UN 

Princess: omg Luna you’re interning with the UN??? How do I get that job??? Should I take more extra credit classes??? 

Ocean lover: I didn’t go to college Clarke. They asked me bc of my peacekeeping efforts in Iraq

Physical embodiment of the smiley face emoji: Luna is truly better than all of us 

Future chemist: nobody’s better than you Monty! Hi Lexa!! If you want some weed hmu 

Human cockroach: RAVEN WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME 

Big bro: Raven please be nice Murphy had a difficult childhood okay? Murphy don’t yell at Raven pls 

Human cockroach: I will end you, Raven 

Human cockroach: in a non-murderous way (happy blake?) 

Actual genius: try, bitch 

Raccoon commander: um thanks jasper but I get my own natural highs from debating + herbal tea 

Physical embodiment of the smiley face emoji: it looks like Lexa is also better than all of us :( 

Raccoon commander: can I ask you guys a question? 

Actual genius: yeah sure but we’re all human disasters so idk if we can help

Ocean lover: um. Internship with the UN

Princess: 4.0 GPA sitting right here

Actual genius: Clarke have you seen your hair? Human. Disaster. 

Actual genius: also see: NIYLAH 

Princess: how dare you bring the ex I ghosted while I was hiding from the world into this Reyes 

Raccoon commander: so um. My question - there’s this girl in my PoliSci class who’s really cute but I think she hates me? She’s always fighting with me in tutorials about political theory. Idk what to do? I’m not used to having feelings...

Princess: omg I feel you I have a girl JUST LIKE THAT in my PoliSci class 

Princess: ...

Princess: wait 

Raccoon commander: actually you know what never mind guys I will figure this out myself please just forget my question!! 

Princess: Lexa are you the bitch in my PoliSci class who won’t stop arguing with me? 

Princess: wait Oh NO

Princess: Am I the cute girl in YOUR PoliSci class???

Raccoon commander: ...

Actual genius: see? Human. Disasters. 

Big bro: hey has anyone seen my sister? 

Princess: bell we’re kind of trying to sort something out here 

Big bro: she’s late for Blake pizza and movie night 

Princess: O is always late for Blake pizza and movie night 

Princess: honestly you should just invite your friends over instead 

Catch these hands: I’M BACK BITCHES Clarke what are saying I LIVE for Blake pizza and movie night we’re watching Titanic tonight sorry I’m like 10 minutes away big brother I had to fight someone behind the Denny’s on the corner

Big bro: Octavia NO

Actual genius: Octavia YES

Human cockroach: did you win??? 

Big bro: shut up Murphy don’t encourage her

Human cockroach: make me blake 

Actual genius: Blake Be nIcE to mUrpHY hE hAD a diFfiCulT ChIldhOoD

Catch these hands: yeah I won :)))) 

Raccoon commander: does anyone need candles I’m in Yankee Candles atm 

Raccoon commander:...and could someone confirm we’re all just gonna ignore my earlier Q

Princess: oh no we are not ignoring this 

Princess: and Jasper’s girlfriend would like a candle which I will pay for because we put her through too much 

Future chemist: that’s so nice of you Clarke!!! 

La vie en rose: omg that’s so sweet you’re all so lovely 

Physical embodiment of the smiley face emoji: Clarke, you are truly the best of us 

Raccoon commander: cool what kind of candle does jasper’s girlfriend want? 

Raccoon commander: and not cool, we are definitely ignoring this 

Ocean lover: can y’all shut up I’m in a meeting with the Genovian minister of defence and I don’t need one million notifications beeping 

Actual genius: everyone keep talking we could start a war 

Ocean lover: it’s not that kind of meeting, Raven 

Actual genius: every meeting can be that kind of meeting if you try hard and believe in yourself :) 

Big bro: Reyes do not start a war repeat do not start a war

Big bro: Jesus Christ it’s like having children 

Big bro: btw in case anyone cared Octavia is fine she just has a split lip 

Catch these hands: you should see the other guy

Big bro: O please put your phone down so we can watch the movie as a family 

Future chemist: hey we’re your family too we want to watch!! 

Physical embodiment of the smiley face emoji: yeah can we come over Bellamy? I made brownies 

Big bro: ugh fine do whatever the hell you want 

Princess: sorry I was stalking Lexa’s Instagram feed 

Princess: Maya would like a pine forest candle 

Princess: Yes I would love to come over Bellamy I’m bringing Murphy bc I’m helping him with calculus 

Princess: Lexa meet me at the Blake’s and we’ll...talk...about this 

Raccoon commander: talk? 

Princess:...

Actual genius: Griffin you’re arrested for crimes of horny on main 

Princess: stfu Raven 

Ocean lover: for real tho everyone pls shut up 

Actual genius: come over here and make me 

Catch these hands: Bellamy does this mean I can invite Lincoln over?? Pleeaaassee

Big bro: I’m sitting right next to you why are you messaging me

Catch these hands: plllleeeaaassseee

Big bro: yes 

Big bro: Lexa do you have our address? 

Raccoon commander: no

Big bro: no worries, it’s 100 arkadia avenue 

Raccoon commander: thanks!! 

Princess: is this really happening??? 

Human cockroach: adult life is already so goddamn weird this might as well happen 

 

Clarke knocks on the peeling paint of the Blake’s apartment door, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Behind her, Murphy grumbles about the cold. A car door slams, and Clarke turns quickly, waiting to see if it’s the mysterious girl from her PoliSci class - Lexa. It’s Raven. 

“Hey kids.” Raven uses the railing to help her up the steep steps, blowing Clarke a kiss and sticking her middle finger up at Murphy. “What’s happening and who’s this Lexa girl, Griffin?” 

Before Clarke can give an answer, Octavia throws open the door. Her lip is still bleeding slightly, a bruise forming on the soft skin. 

“Shit.” Raven sounds impressed.

Octavia shrugs. “He was bothering this girl in my class, so I beat his ass. No big deal. This woman from my therapy group is teaching me to fight.” 

Clarke winces slightly at the thought of a trained, angry Octavia. “I don’t think you need teaching.” As she steps inside the familiar apartment, Clarke feels her defences come down and a feeling of being home relaxing her tense muscles. Bellamy used to be her rival, once upon a time, but now they’ve become best friends. She and her friends have spent many hours studying, chatting, and arguing in the Blake’s humble, homely flat. It was the perfect place to meet up with Lexa - home turf. 

Clarke settles into the comfy sofa next to an animated Monty and Jasper chattering about some new (possible illegal) scheme, and Bellamy hands around pizza and makes intense, lingering eye contact with Murphy. Clarke watches her friends without observing, chewing on her lip and waiting for the sound of the door. She’s spent literal hours preparing for class and being mad at the cute girl who has a rebuttal for every one of Clarke’s carefully thought out opinions, mad at her for arguing but also mad at her for being so cute and unattainable and intimidating and probably straight. Now she’s found out that the girl thinks Clarke is cute, too, which is awful and wonderful at the same time. 

“Lighten up, Griffin,” Bellamy hands her the pizza box and she starts to grab a slice of pepperoni before stopping and eying it. 

“Is there garlic on this?” 

Bellamy smirks. “Why do you ask?” 

“No reason.” There is a reason. Clarke passes on the pizza. 

A knock at the door startles her into sitting straight, nervously brushing her hair back behind her ears. Raven clocks the movement and is surprised by her usually confident friend’s fluster. This Lexa chick was obviously doing Clarke’s head in. Octavia jumps up and a few seconds later they hear her squeal “Lincoln!” Clarke, disappointed and relieved equally, relaxes a tiny bit. 

The room feels full of laughter and the savoury smell of pizza; the sound of Maya giggling over a long, involved story that Jasper is telling. Bellamy is glowering at Octavia and Lincoln making out in an armchair, and Raven and Murphy are bantering in a friendly, only slightly murderous way. Despite this, Clarke feels restless and a bit empty, like something crucial is missing. How can she miss somebody who she doesn’t even know? 

The quiet sound of someone knocking makes Clarke jump out of her seat. “I’ll get it,” she mutters, which is unnecessary as nobody else is paying attention. Clarke treads quietly down the hall and takes a moment to breathe deeply before she turns the door handle and pulls open the door. 

The woman outside looks hesitant, one hand curled protectively around a dark green candle in a jar, and the other grasping a bag of crisps. Her dark hair falls like a waterfall around the shoulders of her well-worn leather jacket, and her delicate green eyes shine like a cat’s out of the darkness around her. 

The woman - Lexa - smiles uncertainly. “Can I come in?” 

Clarke blinks, realising she’s staring. She’d thought Lexa was beautiful when she was debating, her high cheekbones hot with indignation and righteousness, but seeing her now, uncertain and smiling softly, was totally different. Totally better. 

“Sure. Come in.” 

“You don’t seem as confident now as you do over text,” Lexa jokes, stepping over the threshold. Clarke breathes in the soft scents of lavender and sandalwood. 

“You smell like candles,” She blurts, then immediately blushes. Stupid, stupid Griffin. 

Lexa grins. “I always spend way too long in that store.” She holds the candle out to Clarke, who takes it from her, their fingers brushing together. “This is for your friend.” 

“Thanks. What do I owe you?” 

Lexa shakes her head. “Nothing. It’s a gift.” 

Clarke doesn’t want to let Lexa be absorbed into the cheerful banter and raucous laughter of the group just yet. It's selfish, but she wants this girl for herself, just for a few moments longer. She slows her breathing and tries to channel some of her earlier confidence. “So, you think I’m cute?” 

“I think you’re infuriating.” Lexa smirks to soften the words. 

“You start every single debate,” Clarke protests. 

Lexa takes a step towards Clarke, closing the distance between them. Clarke can feel the warmth of Lexa’s breath reaching her face and she desperately wants to put her arms around Lexa’s neck and pull her in close until their lips meet. 

“Do I need to start this one?” Lexa breathes, her green eyes meeting Clarke’s sapphire blue in challenge. Clarke shakes her head and takes the gauntlet. She takes a step towards Lexa, and then another one, pushing Lexa against the opposite wall. Lexa opens her mouth in a soft gasp as her back hits the wall and that’s when Clarke kisses her. It feels like fury and fireworks and softness and delirium all at once. They break apart and stare at each other for a long second until Clarke breaks into a grin and Lexa laughs. 

From the brightness of the living room, Raven yells out “Griffin! Bring your girlfriend inside so we can meet her!” 

Clarke grabs Lexa’s waiting hand and does just that.


End file.
